


Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Fox's Missing Hat

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Series: Riott Inc. Mysteries [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Riott Inc, Riott Squad mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: The Riott Squad have a new mystery on their hands, Alicia Fox's hat has been stolen and she wants it found.  So far for solving mysteries, the Riott Squad have one win under their belt, but will their record hold up? Why would somebody still the Foxy one's hat, and for what nefarious cause?





	Riott Incorporated: The Case of the Fox's Missing Hat

The feeling at the Barclay Center in New York was one of excitement, every superstar backstage seemed to be having a good time except for Alicia Fox. She was missing something very vital to her character. Her lucky hat, she had looked all over for it and couldn’t find it. It was usually in her gear bag and she had seen it earlier when she got to the arena, but now it was nowhere to be found. 

“Where is it?” Fox whined, tearing through her gear bag a few more times before she finally realized that she was getting nowhere. She had even torn apart some of the women’s locker room, looking for the hat. 

“What are you looking for?” Alexa was used to Fox’s random outbursts but this time the girl seemed genuinely upset. 

Alicia pouted and stared pointedly at her bedazzled gear bag. “My lucky captain’s hat, it’s essential to my character and it’s missing.” 

Alexa arched a brow but shrugged. “Are you sure you didn’t misplace it?” Alexa suggested kindly when Alicia stared at her blankly, she continued. “Did you check catering, the rest of the backstage area?”

“I’ll go look, thanks, Lexi,” Alicia said giving her a hug, before rushing out of the women’s locker room. 

Alicia was in such a rush as she walked down that hall, that she ended up running right into Sarah Logan. 

The muscled woman reached out and steady the taller superstar before she fell. “Where’s the fire there?” Sarah asked, giving Alicia an amused once-over. 

“My hat is missing, I am missing my hat. Have you seen it? It’s sparkly, you can’t miss it.” Alicia as talking at an excited pace, as she clutched onto Sarah’s forearm.

“I can’t say that I have, but I’ll ask Ruby and Liv if they’ve seen it, they’re in the trainer’s room right now, getting Liv’s stitch out,” Sarah explained, gently prying Fox’s fingers off her arm. 

A thought dawned on Alicia. “Wait for a hot second, you guys solved Bayley’s little issue right, the little mystery she had. Maybe you could solve my problem, I could pay you.” Alicia offered, her eyes widening with the prospect of finding her beloved hat. 

Sarah hesitated, not wanting to sign her friends up for something without their consent. “Gee, I don’t know Alicia. You’d have to ask them too, I can’t speak for them. The thing with Bayley was a little different.”  
Alicia visibly deflated and looked like she was about to cry, her eyes watering. Sarah felt her reluctance melting away, she couldn’t refuse to help Fox when the girl looked like a kicked puppy. 

“Oh come on now, don’t look at me like that. We’ll go talk to Liv and Ruby and see what they say okay?” Sarah compromised, leading Alicia to where her stable-mates were. 

In the training room, Liv was roughly squeezing Ruby’s hand as the trainer cut the stitch out of her leg. “It hurts so bad Ruby.” The blonde complained, looking a little pale as she watched the WWE’s doctor prodded at the wound. 

Ruby was doing her best to be sympathetic but internally she was rolling her eyes at Liv’s display. She loved her best friend a lot, but sometime Liv’s antics could be a little grating on her nerves. Ruby’s attention snapped to the odd duo of Sarah and Fox as they walked through the door. 

“What are you two doing?” Liv asked, distracted for the moment by their arrival. 

Sarah cleared her throat. “Well, I was on my way here when-”

“I need your help, Sarah said you guys would help me. Somebody stole my hat, I can’t find it anywhere. I’ve torn my gear bag apart and the women’s locker room, I think it’s been stolen.” Alicia interjected, completely interrupting Sarah who gritted her teeth in an attempt to stay composed. 

“Actually I did not say we would help you, I said we would ask Ruby and Liv what they thought.” Sarah corrected, attempting to be patient with Alicia. 

Fox just stared at Sarah as if she had spoken a completely different language. Slowly she turned her attention back to Ruby. “Look, I heard what you did for Bayley. You solved that mystery and I have another one for you. I need to find my hat, if you help me I’ll pay you.” 

“You’ll pay us? How much?” Liv asked, always excited at the prospect of money. 

Giving a shrug, Alicia slowly tilted her head. “How much do you charge?”

“Six Hun-” Liv was roughly elbowed in the side by Ruby, who gave her a warning look. 

“Sixty will be more than fair compensation for finding your hat.” Ruby didn’t want to rip Alicia off and if they didn’t locate the hat, she wasn’t going to take any money from the veteran.

Liv was sulking but didn’t challenge Ruby’s say on it. “Fine, but I got stabbed last time I tried to solve a mystery, I think I should stick this one out.” She said, admittedly being a little bratty. 

“I’ll buy you another thing of the blue jolly ranchers, you went through the bag I got you from last week, so I’ll replenish your stash.” Ruby offered, locking eyes with Liv in an unspoken battle of the wills. 

“Deal,” Liv said, shaking Ruby’s hand. 

Sarah rolled her eyes and extended a hand to Alicia. “I guess we’re on the case then Fox.” 

“What’s your mystery-solving squad name?” Alicia asked, shaking Sarah’s hand. 

“I guess it’s Riott Incorporated, we’re the mystery squad of WWE,” Liv announced, standing to her feet. “You bring us a mystery and we’ll solve it.” 

Alicia blinked slowly and then shook her head. “That’s a mouthful, to be honest, I’m just going to call you Riott Inc.” Then with that, the former Divas Champion, skipped out of the room, leaving the trio by themselves. 

“So where should we start?” Sarah asked, wondering if her friends had any suggestions as to where they might find Alicia’s missing hat. 

Liv was silent for a moment before she came up with an idea. “We should split up and look in different areas. Then we could meet up here in like say maybe twenty minutes?” 

Sarah nodded her head. “I call investigating catering.” 

“No way! I call catering, you just want to go to catering to eat.” Liv protested, not wanting to get cheated out of snacks. 

Ruby glanced skyward, groaning softly as she wondered how she had ended up in this mess once again. “While I doubt the hat is in there you both can go to catering, I’ll go check out the locker room and look for clues. Look out for each other and try to keep a low profile okay?” 

“Yes mom,” Liv said sarcastically, tapping Sarah on the shoulder and then setting out for catering with Sarah flanking her. 

Ruby tried to squash the irritation she felt, making her way to the women’s locker room. There was no harm in double checking for Alicia’s hat there. It would be better to retrace Alicia’s steps and figure out where the hat might have gone. She didn’t doubt that Alicia was smart, but sometimes the older veteran could be a little absentminded.

The locker room was torn apart, articles of clothing were spread across almost every inch of the available title floor. It was messier than usual which was saying something since normally there were ten plus women sharing the small space.

“It looks like a hurricane exploded in here,” Ruby muttered, shaking her head. She carefully took inventory of the room, trying to locate Alicia’s missing hat. “Where could it possibly be, how hard is it to find a stupid hat?”

Behind Ruby, somebody cleared their throat causing her to startle. Mickie James was staring her down, clearly not over having been accused of slashing Bayley’s inflatables the week before. She had refused to talk to the Riott Squad unless it was for business. 

“Fox’s hat is not in here, I helped her and Alexa look. I suggest you go look somewhere else and also don’t call her special hat stupid in front of her. She’d probably throw a tantrum if she heard you.” Mickie commented, trying to keep her tone even. 

Ruby sighed softly, knowing she needed to mend fences with the woman. “Hey, I am really sorry we accused you last week. I know you’re not that kind of person who would go out of their way to be mean. You’re one of the sweetest women back here, and I am truly sorry. I won’t make the mistake of accusing somebody without proof again.”

Mickie continued to stare her down, though after a few seconds her face softened. “Okay, I forgive you and your friend. Don’t let me catch you hurling baseless accusations again.” 

“That’s more than fair,” Ruby said, extending her hand to Mickie as a truce. 

The veteran just scoffed and took Ruby’s hand, pulling her into a tight hug. “Now, why don’t you go search for her hat elsewhere, you aren’t going to find it here.” 

Ruby struggled to remain from flinching. She wasn’t used to displays of affection from anybody other than her fiance and her friends. “Um, thank you for your help,” Ruby said trying to be polite as she slowly untangled herself from Mickie’s embrace and all but power walked out of the women’s locker room. She was hoping that Liv and Sarah were having better luck in searching for Alicia’s hat. 

Liv and Sarah were busy grabbing some food, scoping out the catering room for anything suspicious. Liv was munching on a cookie when she noticed some bedazzled jewels on the floor. Curious about it, she began following what looked to be a little trial of the fake gems, leading to a table near the middle of catering. 

Sarah watched as Liv followed the trail, and cautiously followed behind her. “What are you doing Liv?”

Liv held up a finger to silence the taller girl, continuing to follow the trail along until her eyes landed on red heels. Liv trailed her eyes upwards and found a very confused Maria Kanellis staring at her. 

“Um, can I help you?” Maria asked quizzically.   
“Maria? What are you doing here?” Liv asked, before snatching a fake gem off the ground. “Do you happen to know why there is a trail of little fake jewels leading to you?”

Laughing, Maria shook her head “Probably off my boots. You think I’d have learned how to bedazzle my gear better. I am here with Mike, some of the guys from 205 Live are filming some content tonight after the Raw show.” Maria said, giving Liv a friendly smile. 

Sarah who had walked up while Maria was talking, placed a hand on Liv’s shoulder to pull her friend away. Sarah didn’t want Liv jumping the gun with accusations again, even more so because Ruby wasn’t there to bail them out this time if they got in trouble. 

“We’re looking for Alicia’s hat. She offered to pay us sixty dollars if we find out what happened to it.” Sarah said in way of explanation. “Have you seen it by chance Maria?”

The redhead thought for a moment. “No, I can’t say that I have. The last time I saw her hat was when I was supposed to stomp on it during the Royal Rumble. I know I broke some of the little fake jewels on it. So if you find another trail, you might be able to find it.” Maria suggested, wanting to help the girls out. 

“Alright thank you for the tip.” Liv gave her a nod of thanks for before leading the way back to the food table. “What are we going to do Sarah? I don’t think Rubes will appreciate us coming back to her empty-handed.”

The Viking woman shrugged and ran a hand through her hair. “I honestly have no idea, but let’s grab some more cookies and see if Ruby had any luck on her own.” 

When they found Ruby, she was checking through some storage crates and asking around. She stopped however when she saw them. 

“Did you make any progress?” 

Sarah frowned and stared at the ground. “No, not really. We talked to Maria and she said that Fox’s hat was kind of busted up and losing some of the fake gems it had. So I am thinking maybe if we find a trail of them again, we might able to locate it.” 

Liv crinkled her nose. “You want to track Alicia’s hat like a wild animal?” 

“I am really good at tracking things Liv. It’s what makes me a good hunter, you can ask my husband.” Sarah said proudly, puffing out her chest a bit. 

“Okay then Sarah, we’ll let you lead the way. Why don’t you try and track Alicia’s hat then.” Ruby wasn’t sure it would work, but if it was possible to track it then Sarah would be their best bet. 

Sarah began exploring, searching the floor and their surrounding areas for any sign of Alicia’s hat. It was only when she got close to the seamstress area that Sarah was struck by an idea. “The hat is pretty unique, maybe they would have seen if somebody walked by with it.” 

“It’s worth a shot.” Liv mused, skipping over to the seamstresses. She conversed with them for a few moments, before rejoining her stablemates. “Sasha’s husband says that he saw one of the 205 Live guys carrying a hat that sound similar. Supposedly the dude asked if he could borrow a bedazzling gun to fix Alicia’s hat because the gems were falling off.”

“Well let’s go over to the locker room and see if we can figure out what’s going on,” Ruby suggested. She didn’t actually want to invade the men’s locker room, but she had a good friendship with some of the guys and she knew they’d help out. 

By the door to the men’s locker room, Ruby found Finn Balor and Seth Rollins going over details for their tag-team match. “Hey, boys can you do us a favor real quick?” Ruby asked softly. 

Finn flashed a warm smile and nodded. “It depends on the favor, but what is it?” 

“Alicia is missing her hat and we think one of the 205 Live guys might have taken it. We’re not accusing anybody, we’re just trying to find it. Would you mind just asking if any of the boys have seen it?” Ruby didn’t want to ruffle any feathers, respect was a big thing backstage and she just wanted to keep a low profile. 

Seth who was one of the locker room leaders simply nodded. “Just give me a moment ladies.” He went into the locker room, leaving the Riott Squad with Finn. 

“I heard you solved Bayley’s problem last week.” Finn was trying to be nice and make conversation. 

“Yeah, we did. I got stabbed!” Liv said pointing to the part of her leg that was starting to heal up and scar.

Sarah snorted softly. “You did not get stabbed, the knife did cut you, but you weren’t going to die.” 

Liv glowered at her friend. “It sure felt like I was going to die.” 

Ruby just looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t know if solving other people’s issues is really our cup of tea.”   
Finn merely smiled at them. “You three have a talent for helping people. You do nice things for people and they might return the favor.” 

The door to the men’s locker room open and Seth emerged pushing Noam Dar in front of him. Noam had Alicia’s hat in his hands. 

“How come you took Alicia’s hat?” Ruby asked, taking it away from him. She was glad that unlike the last case, they weren’t being threatened with a knife. 

“Let me explain.” The cruiserweight said, before deflating a little bit. He looked like somebody had taken the wind right out of his sails. “I did take Alicia’s hat, but only because I was trying to fix it. It got pretty messed up in the Royal Rumble and I thought if I fixed it for her, then she might consider talking to me again.” Noam explained, unable to look them in the eyes. 

Liv blinked in confusion. “Why wouldn’t she talk to you?”

Noam ran a hand through his hair. “After our storyline ended and I broke up with her on camera, I realized I missed actually hanging out with Foxy. She’s funny, sweet and a little crazy. I like her and I thought if I fixed the hat then I’d have a reason to talk to her and get her attention.” 

Sarah and Liv both let out little ‘Awwws’. Ruby didn’t seem quite as sold, but if Noam was telling the truth that she wanted to help him. 

“Come on then, we’ll help you talk to Alicia. Did you finish fixing it?” Ruby asked, taking pity on him. 

Noam shook his head. “I was struggling to get the last ones on when Seth came and got me.” 

Seth and Finn exchanged looks before they went back into the locker room and grabbed the bedazzling gun. With some effort, the six WWE superstars managed to finish fixing Alicia’s hat. 

“Alright then, come on Noam. Let’s go talk to Alicia then.” Ruby said, sending Liv on ahead of them to grab Alicia. 

“Do you think she’ll actually consider giving me a real chance?” Noam asked, unable to sound anything but hopeful. 

Sarah gently clapped him on the back, sending him staggering a bit. “You’ll never know unless you try, but just put your heart out there. That’s how my husband got me.”

Ruby watched as Alicia exited the locker room and walked towards them. “Here is your chance Noam, seize the moment and give her the hat back.” 

Noam walked forward and held out the hat to Alicia. “I am sorry I took it, I was really just trying to fix it so that I could give it back to you.” 

Alicia took the hat and inspected it, before plopping it down on her head. “I was really worried about it. Why didn’t you tell me you were taking it?” 

“I was worried you wouldn’t want to talk to me. I know our storyline ended and I haven’t really seen you since. I missed you Foxy, and I was hoping it would give me an excuse to talk to you.” Noam answered sheepishly, as he rocked back and forth on his feet. “I am sorry Alicia, I should have communicated better.” 

Slowly a smile crossed Alicia’s face and she stepped forward and gave him a hug. “I think it was really sweet of you to try and fix my hat. Thank you, and just so you know I’d like to talk to you more. I missed you too Noam.” 

“Oh my god, it’s so cute. I love a good romance story” Sarah remarked, nudging Ruby and Liv. “Another mystery solved by the Riott Squad.” Sarah wiped at her eyes. 

Liv was more focused on the fact that Alicia hadn’t paid them yet. “oh Alicia, can we please have our sixty dollars now. The squad’s gotta eat.” She beamed when Alicia paid them and gave them an extra ten for helping reunite her with Noam

Ruby took her cut of the money and stuffed it in her pocket. “Come on, let’s leave the lovebirds alone. I am ready to go back to catering and get myself some food. You two coming?” 

Sarah giggled and nodded. “You know me I can never say no to some more meat and sweets.” 

Following after them Liv’s phone buzzed. “Hey, guys it’s a text from Sonya. She’s saying she might have another mystery for us.” 

Ruby snatched Liv’s phone and silenced it. “Nope, no way! No more mysteries tonight. I need a break.” She slid Liv’s phone into her pocket and allowed her best friend to jump onto her back. “Now let’s go, food awaits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading another installment of Riott Inc. Mysteries. I hope you're enjoying them. I am forever still laughing at the idea of the Riott Squad being a modern-day Scooby-Gang.


End file.
